Trevor Tiorano
Trevor Tiorano is one of the main characters of The Upgrade and The Omniscience series, the central protagonist and narrator of Hybrid .4. He is an 18-year-old hybrid human, who was one of the very few humans only upgraded partially 1.0 due to him being in a state of unconsciousness. During 1.486: Foreigners of the Fallen, when humans abandon Earth, Trevor is one of the fifty remaining people left. He is best friends with Ethan Macknamara, and is currently dating Madeline Ervin. He is portrayed by YouTuber and ex-Smosh host, Anthony Padilla. Trevor Fredrick Tiorano was born on January 19, 1996, to Grace Krieger-Tiorano and Hunter Tiorano. Both Grace and Hunter were employees at an Apple store in Roberts, South Dakota. They met each other through this job, and because of that, spent a lot of time together at work. After a year of having known Grace, Hunter really began liking her on more than a friend level. He admitted this to Grace, but was shocked to find she felt the same way. Two years later, the couple got married, and Grace gave birth to Trevor. During the first few months of Trevor's life, Grace went on maternity leave, and Hunter had to work extra to keep their amount of money okay. Grace knew she had to go back to work, but she had Trevor to take care of. They decided that their current jobs were too stressful, and they couldn't have their kid growing up in an area like the one they were living in. They moved to Kingsbury, South Dakota, and got jobs as a game programmer and a technician. When Trevor was five, his younger brother Rick was born. Because Trevor had parents that weren't at home, he became more inclined to take care of himself. He grew up strongly independent, and set goals for himself very frequently. He felt like he had to impress his parents, which added another level of stress to his life. When he wanted to accomplish finishing something, he would keep doing it without stopping. He also had to be a fatherly image for his brother, because Hunter was unable to do so. In school, Trevor fit in pretty easily with the other guys. He had no real best friend for the first fourteen years of his life, but he had plenty of good friends, and considered everyone his friends. He was disgusted by the sight of girls when he was younger, but the older he got, the more he respected the females his age. Trevor's grades were okay in Elementary and Middle School, which was fine with him. Trevor's relationship with his father was worse than it was with his mother. Hunter soon was fired from his job as a technician, therefore making him step in as man of the house. He stopped using technology as much as Grace and his children, and he wanted Trevor and Rick to do the same. He took away Trevor's phones and computers, demanding he spend time outside in the real world. Trevor refused to do so, and he made his father so mad Hunter started yelling at him, saying Trevor was a failure, and that he wished he'd never been born. This broke Trevor's heat, and they never quite made up after that. Trevor got his gadgets back from Grace, and things went back to normal, but Hunter was still angry. Trevor was a part of a group of guys that were also tech-geeks, so to say. Trevor loved being a part of the group, and hanging out with them. Then, one day, he sat down with them, and they just stared at him. He tried to speak to them, but none of them responded. He was shocked, but he slowly realized he was being kicked out of the group for some reason. The reason was, Hunter had told the boys that Trevor thought they all were weird dweebs, and he only was hanging out with them because he needed followers on Twitter. Hunter did this as revenge for their argument, to prove to his son he was right. Because these guys were really the only people that really understood Trevor, this left him with nobody to talk to. In Trevor's Freshman Year, he was forced to work with a kid that had moved to Kingsbury that year, named Ethan Macknamara, for a school project. Trevor didn't really want to talk to that kid, but when he saw Ethan sitting alone at lunch, he decided to sit next to him. He claims it was because he was trying to be nice, but in reality, he had literally nowhere else to sit. The two slowly got to know each other, and before Trevor knew it, he and Ethan were now best friends. They were very rebellious among the guys at school, and spent a lot of their time together on their phones rather than doing things like gym class. Trevor's dad noticed the excessive amount of time Ethan was spending with his son, and in hopes of changing that, signed Trevor up for summer Boy Scout camp. Jason found out about this, and signed Ethan up as well. Both of the boys were terrified by this idea, but there was nothing they could do to change their fathers' minds. They spent the entire summer before their sophomore year in Boy Scout Camp, much to complete and absolute horror. By Trevor and Ethan's sophomore year, though, they had changed. They both started to look up from their phones, and began to enjoy the great outdoors. It was also in Trevor's sophomore year he started dating a girl named Maddie Ervin. Trevor had known Maddie since eighth grade, but it was his sophomore year he began to look at her in a 'more than friends' way. He finally got the courage to ask her out, and she accepted. On their first date, they went to someplace very fancy, but Maddie admitted she didn't like it that much. Determined to impress her, Trevor ordered pizza for her, and the duo watched Mean Girls together instead. Right as Trevor's senior year started, he admitted for a college in Washington D.C., hoping to get a major in science and a minor in math. He was accepted, but this also meant being apart from Ethan and Maddie. Thankfully, though, he'd be attending in the fall, and had the entire summer to be with his best friend and his girlfriend. He, Maddie and Ethan graduated from high school, and made plans to spend the summer doing whatever they wanted. Hybrid .4 Strangers and Soldiers Trevor will not appear until the very end, and in a flashback or two. However, his dopplegänger, Tyrone Van-Padilla, will be a supporting character, and Ethan will mistake him for Trevor when they first meet. Last One Left 1.486: Foreigners of the Fallen 2.577: Aliens and Traitors 3.098: Misery or Destiny Unidentified Flying Surface Trevor is a very sarcastic guy, which he likes about himself. He is extremely ambitious, and when he has a goal, he will truly stop at nothing to reach it. He is very loyal to the people he loves, especially Ethan Macknamara and Madeline Ervin. He is up-to-date with technology, and knows how to work things like computers and tablets very easily. He is known to be serious at times, and he has a hard time trusting people he does not know. Trevor has dark brown hair, which is slanted to his right, and brown eyes. He has pale skin, and is currently 5'11. He is not the most fit guy in the world, but he knows how to run incredibly fast. Since he grew up in South Dakota, which is in the U.S., he speaks in an American accent. Because he was dormant for one hundred years, he didn't age, but he was left with a single gray hair. Love Interests *Madeline Ervin (See: Madver) *Lydia Lin Friends *Ethan Macknamara (See:Trethan) *Kyle Straker *Lilly Dartington *Heidi Perkins *Eric Ortega *All Members of the Hybrid Human Society Allies Enemies *Nat Morarity *Most of the 1.0 *Most of the Subhumans *The Programmers *Eunice Tavilla *Roger Olson *Wes Tavilla (Rival) *All Members of the Subhuman Society : Main Article: Trevor Tiorano/Quotes *Hybrid .4 *Strangers and Soldiers *Last One Left *1.486: Foreigners of the Fallen *2.577: Aliens and Traitors *3.098: Misery or Destiny *Unidentified Flying Surface *Trevor has metal fillings in his teeth. *Trevor is the third known dopplegänger of "Michale", the previous two being Irish Arroyo and Caleb Sawtell, and the fourth being Tyrone Van-Padilla. Trevor03.jpg Trevor04.gif Trevor05.gif Trevor06.gif Trevor07.gif Trevor08.gif Trevor09.png Trevor10.gif|Trevor and his cat, Lucas. Trevor11.gif Trevor12.gif Trevor Freshman Year.png|Trevor in his Freshman Year. Trevor Sophomore Year.jpg|Trevor in his Sophomore Year. Trevor Junior Year.jpg|Trevor in his Junior Year. Trevor13.gif Trevor14.gif Trevor15.gif Trevor16.gif Trevor.gif Trevor17.gif Trevor18.gif Trevor19.gif Trevor20.png Trevor21.gif Trevor22.jpg Trevor23.jpg Trevor24.jpg Trevor25.jpg Trevor26.jpg Trevor27.gif Trevor28.gif Trevor29.gif Trevor30.gif Trevor31.gif Trevor32.gif Trevor33.gif Trevor34.gif Trevor35.gif Trevor36.gif Trevor37.gif Trevor44.gif Trevor's Gray Hair.jpg|Trevor's single gray hair. Trevor45.gif Trevor47.gif Trevor48.gif Trevor49.gif Trevor50.gif Trevor51.gif Trevor52.gif Trevor53.gif Trevor54.gif Trevor55.jpg Trevor56.jpg Trevor57.gif Trevor58.gif Trevor in between the Lines.jpg Category:Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Hybrid .4 Characters Category:SAS Characters Category:LOL Characters Category:The Upgrade Characters Category:1.486 Characters Category:2.577 Characters Category:3.098 Characters Category:The Omniscience Characters Category:The Departure Characters Category:UFS Characters Category:Member of The Fifty